falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportNVDLC04Kid.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportNVDLC04Kid.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора GECK. __TOC__ NVDLC04EDE SPEAKER FACTION RESPONSE TEXT NOTES INFO TEXT FILENAME TOPIC TEXT NPCID RACE VOICETYPE QUEST CATEGORY QUEST ID TOPIC TOPIC INFO RESPONSE INDEX FILE FOUND MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION PROMPT DUMMY PROMPT EMOTION FULL PATH -- -- This is a message to the NCR from the Legion. This is a message to the NCR from the Legion. | VFreeformN_RSCharlieAudioL_0017B5AB_1 RSCharlieAudioLog2Audio -- -- NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic VFreeformNovac RSCharlieAudioLog2Audio FormID 0017B5AB 0 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\FalloutNV.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\VFreeformN_RSCharlieAudioL_0017B5AB_1.mp3 -- -- We are coming for you. Run, and we will catch you. Hide, and we will find you. No matter what you do, you are all going to die. This is a message to the NCR from the Legion. | VFreeformN_RSCharlieAudioL_0017B5AB_2 RSCharlieAudioLog2Audio -- -- NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic VFreeformNovac RSCharlieAudioLog2Audio FormID 0017B5AB 1 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\FalloutNV.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\VFreeformN_RSCharlieAudioL_0017B5AB_2.mp3 -- -- We took one of the women alive. This is a message to the NCR from the Legion. | VFreeformN_RSCharlieAudioL_0017B5AB_3 RSCharlieAudioLog2Audio -- -- NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic VFreeformNovac RSCharlieAudioLog2Audio FormID 0017B5AB 2 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\FalloutNV.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\VFreeformN_RSCharlieAudioL_0017B5AB_3.mp3 NVDLC04Kid NVDLC04Kid Ральфи, скорее! Если этот гадкий старый генерал Уинтерс поймает тебя, ты никогда не доберешься домой! Ральфи, скорее! Если этот гадкий старый генерал Уинтерс поймает тебя, ты никогда не доберешься домой! NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04Dialogue_0000AD44_1 {ED-E Audio Log 8 - Kid} NVDLC04Kid CaucasianChild NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic NVDLC04DialogueEDE NVDLC04DialogueEDENVDLC04EDETopic083 FormID 0100AD44 0 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\LonesomeRoad.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04Dialogue_0000AD44_1.mp3 NVDLC04Kid NVDLC04Kid Нет! Ральфи, скорее улетай - и как можно дальше! Нет! Ральфи, скорее улетай - и как можно дальше! NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04Dialogue_0000AD45_1 {ED-E Audio Log 8 - Kid} NVDLC04Kid CaucasianChild NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic NVDLC04DialogueEDE NVDLC04DialogueEDENVDLC04EDETopic083 FormID 0100AD45 0 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\LonesomeRoad.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04Dialogue_0000AD45_1.mp3 NVDLC04Kid NVDLC04Kid Папа! Эй, папа! Посмотри, какого робота я нашел! Папа! Эй, папа! Посмотри, какого робота я нашел! NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04EDEAudio_000088A9_1 {ED-E Audio Log 7 - Little Boy} NVDLC04Kid CaucasianChild NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic NVDLC04DialogueEDE NVDLC04EDEAudioLog007 FormID 010088A9 0 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\LonesomeRoad.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04EDEAudio_000088A9_1.mp3 NVDLC04Kid NVDLC04Kid Он неопасен! Смотри, он ранен! Мы можем забрать его домой, папа? Может быть, мама починит его? Он неопасен! Смотри, он ранен! Мы можем забрать его домой, папа? Может быть, мама починит его? NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04EDEAudio_00008A90_1 {ED-E Audio Log 7 - Little Boy} NVDLC04Kid CaucasianChild NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic NVDLC04DialogueEDE NVDLC04EDEAudioLog007 FormID 01008A90 0 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\LonesomeRoad.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04EDEAudio_00008A90_1.mp3 NVDLC04Kid NVDLC04Kid Пожалуйста! Он такой одинокий! Может, если мама починит его, он будет помогать ей в гараже? Пожалуйста! Он такой одинокий! Может, если мама починит его, он будет помогать ей в гараже? NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04EDEAudio_00008A91_1 {ED-E Audio Log 7 - Little Boy} NVDLC04Kid CaucasianChild NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic NVDLC04DialogueEDE NVDLC04EDEAudioLog007 FormID 01008A91 0 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\LonesomeRoad.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04EDEAudio_00008A91_1.mp3 NVDLC04Kid NVDLC04Kid Ура! Он будет совсем как Ральфи, только не игрушка! Ура! Он будет совсем как Ральфи, только не игрушка! NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04EDEAudio_0000CF62_1 {ED-E Audio Log 7 - Little Boy} NVDLC04Kid CaucasianChild NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic NVDLC04DialogueEDE NVDLC04EDEAudioLog007 FormID 0100CF62 0 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\LonesomeRoad.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\NVDLC04Dia_NVDLC04EDEAudio_0000CF62_1.mp3 NVDLC04Kid NVDLC04Kid <Музыка>... Ральфи!.. Скорее улетай - и как можно дальше! <Музыка>... Ральфи!.. Скорее улетай - и как можно дальше! | NVDLC04Dia_GREETING_00004CD6_1 GREETING NVDLC04Kid CaucasianChild NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic NVDLC04DialogueEDE GREETING FormID 01004CD6 0 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\LonesomeRoad.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\NVDLC04Dia_GREETING_00004CD6_1.mp3 NVDLC04Kid NVDLC04Kid <Взволнованно попискивает> <Музыка>... Ральфи!.. Скорее улетай - и как можно дальше! | NVDLC04Dia_GREETING_00004CD6_2 GREETING NVDLC04Kid CaucasianChild NVDLC04MaleChild01 Topic NVDLC04DialogueEDE GREETING FormID 01004CD6 1 File Not Found -- -- Neutral 50 Data\Sound\Voice\LonesomeRoad.esm\NVDLC04MaleChild01\NVDLC04Dia_GREETING_00004CD6_2.mp3 en:NVDLC04Kid.txt NVDLC04Kid